1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field emission display device, especially to a field emission display device with flexible mesh and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
Display industry has rapid progress as the development of new material and technology. Compact and light-weight display devices, such as flat panel display, have successfully eroded the market share of bulky CRT display. Moreover, the flat panel display has also penetrated to the application of mobile phone screen and outdoor sign board as the resolution and brightness of the flat panel display are improved.
Field emission display (FED) device is an attractive flat panel display device because FED device has self luminance and does not need additional backlight. Therefore, FED has higher brightness and broader view angle, as well as lower power consumption and faster response speed. The performance of FED device can be enhanced when it is incorporated with nano material in the structure thereof.
A prior art triode FED device generally comprises an anode plate, a cathode plate and a gate electrode between the anode and the cathode. The gate electrode provides an electrical potential to attract free electrons from the cathode plate. The anode plate provides an electrical potential to accelerate the attracted free electrons to bombard the anode plate for luminance.
The above-mentioned gate electrode is generally implemented in metal mesh made of conductive wires. The metal mesh comprises a plurality of apertures through which free electron can pass. The wire portion of the metal mesh generates an electrical field to attract the free electrons. The metal mesh made of conductive wires or conductive material is extensively applied for triode FED device because the manufacture process for the metal mesh is simple.
However, the electrons not passing through the apertures tend to accumulate on the conductive wires of the metal mesh because the metal mesh is made of conductive wires. The metal mesh is deformed by thermal expansion after the metal mesh is heated. The propagation path of the free electrons is influenced because the location of the aperture is in turn changed. Moreover, the metal mesh also has vibration problem due to the voltage change of the driving circuit. Therefore, the electric field generated by the metal mesh is not uniform. The alignment between the free electrons and the apertures is deteriorated. It is desirable to provide a mesh structure to overcome above drawbacks.